


i’m a wreck when i’m without you, i need you here to stay

by lovessquinn



Category: The 100, anaconda - Fandom, clucy
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Realising Feelings, Second Dawn Bunker, The 100 - Freeform, calliope kom trikru, clucy - Freeform, kalliope pramfleimkepa, lucy kom azgeda, second dawn, the 100 anaconda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovessquinn/pseuds/lovessquinn
Summary: lucy is in love with callie, lucy doesn’t realise that callie feels the exact same way. title, and ending inspired by ‘line without a hook’ by ricky montgomery.“you’re a pond and i’m an ocean, all my emotions, feel like explosions when you are around”
Relationships: Callie Cadogan/Lucy, Clucy - Relationship, Lucy Kom Azgeda/Calliope Kom Trikru
Kudos: 7





	i’m a wreck when i’m without you, i need you here to stay

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve never written anything before but i wanna get in before the prequel gets picked up and people post callie & lucy ships that are not clucy because we all know clucy is endgame. also this hasn’t even been proofread because i will second guess and doubt myself if i read it back so enjoy the mess it is :))

lucy loved her, that much was obvious to anyone. she never thought she stood a chance, callie was incredible, and she loved lucy. not in the way lucy wished, she thought. so she remained besotted, but thankful they were at least the best of friends. 

her hands shook as she stitched lucy’s cut up, not because she was scared of hurting her, but because of the proximity of lucy laying in her lap

when lucy smiled at her, it made her heart race in a way she’d not experienced with anyone else. it made her feel proud, feel butterflies, it made her happy. 

when their skin touched, when they were curled on the couch, scrolling through their phones, it made both girls feel things they’d grown used to assuming the other didn’t feel. 

even grace, callie’s mother, could see the honest love in callie’s eyes for lucy, the same way she’d seen the love in lucy’s eyes for years before. 

when callie had a boyfriend, it broke lucy’s heart. it never felt right for callie, but it’s what she felt she needed to do. lucy always feigned the disappointment, and laughed along, made jokes and gave callie advice, as she should as her best friend. despite how much it shattered her own heart, thinking callie was oblivious. 

callie could see the hurt. callie knew the pain it was causing lucy. she just thought it was what she had to do. until her boyfriend ended things. 

lucy was confused, as to why callie wasn’t showing any signs of hurt, heartbreak, anything that would indicate she truly felt things for the man. they talked about it, callie admitted she’d never felt anything for him. 

callie finally admits to lucy that she’s scared, she’s not been faced with these feelings for a woman before, and it terrified her. lucy understands, even though she’s different, she understands. 

callie cried, not over the man of the past, but over the relief that lucy finally knew. she finally knew that all the feelings she’d experienced towards callie, that callie had felt the same way. 

lucy held her, comforted her, understood and reminded her she’d be around forever. that they had forever, whenever callie was ready. but callie didn’t feel right, without lucy by her side, ever after that. 

she was a wreck, without her. she needed her to stay. 

(and she did)


End file.
